backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Archive 5-14-16
10:26 PM •Pupswoof117> Hi! 10:26 PM •Punchcar63> Hello. 10:27 PM •Pupswoof117 set the topic: PTM (PupsTheMechanic) will be here shortly, she's busy. 10:28 PM •Pupswoof117> What's new, Punchcar? 10:29 PM •Punchcar63> Not much. 10:29 PM → PupsTheMechanic joined (PupsTheMec@hide-F4FF47D0.bstnma.fios.verizon.net) 10:29 PM PupsTheMechanic> Hi! 10:30 PM •Punchcar63> Hello. 10:30 PM •Punchcar63> What song are we tuning in again in "BYBASICS2"? 10:30 PM •PupsTheMechanic was opped (+o) by •Pupswoof117 10:31 PM •PupsTheMechanic> Give me a second. 10:31 PM •Punchcar63> ok. 10:32 PM •PupsTheMechanic set the topic: PTM has arrived! 10:32 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> There! 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> OH yeah! 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Backyard Sports fanon Wikia 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> On the Wiki 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Wiki Activity 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Random page 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Videos 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Images 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Forum 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Maps 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Popular pages 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Community 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Affilates 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Contribute 02:32:02 15 May 2016 (UTC)Watchlist Random page Recent changes 10:32 PM <•Punchcar63> Practice makes progress 10:32 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> The entire wiki. 10:33 PM <•Punchcar63> We have to continue the song "Practice makes progress" 10:33 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> I guess practice makes progress. 10:33 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> I have lyrics on my computer! 10:33 PM <•Punchcar63> Really? Cool! 10:33 PM <•Punchcar63> :) 10:34 PM <•Punchcar63> I would like to see. 10:35 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> It's going to take a while to copy from computer to tablet. 10:35 PM <•Punchcar63> Ok. I'll wait. 10:35 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> Gretchen: Let's do this! 10:36 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> The rest of the band: Yeah! 10:36 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> How was that? 10:36 PM <•Punchcar63> Not too bad. 10:36 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> Because that appeared on my computer when I brought it up. 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> Annie: Are you ready? 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> The rest of the band: Yeah! 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> Angela: Let's play! 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> The rest of the band: Yeah! 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> Maria: Ok! 10:37 PM <•Punchcar63> The rest of the band: OK! 10:42 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> Looks good! 10:44 PM <•Punchcar63> Thanks. :) 10:45 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> No problem! 10:46 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> Brb. 10:46 PM <•Punchcar63> Ok. 10:47 PM ↔ •PupsTheMechanic nipped out 10:49 PM PupsTheMechanic> I'm back! 10:49 PM <•Punchcar63> Great. Now. You copy and paste what I created and that and what you put can be for verse 1. 10:50 PM Good thing the other Pups was online, my chat got erased! 10:50 PM <•Punchcar63> Gosh. 10:51 PM Ill ask him for it. 10:51 PM •PupsTheMechanic was opped (+o) by •Pupswoof117 10:51 PM <•Punchcar63> Ok. 10:56 PM ⇐ •PupsTheMechanic quit (PupsTheMec@hide-F4FF47D0.bstnma.fios.verizon.net) Excess Flood 10:57 PM <•Punchcar63> Anyone here? 10:57 PM <•Pupswoof117> PTM got booted off. 10:58 PM <•Punchcar63> Oh good. You're still here. 10:58 PM <•Punchcar63> Let me copy and paste what I got. 10:58 PM ↔ PupsTheMechanic popped in 11:03 PM <•Punchcar63> So is this the end? 11:03 PM <•Punchcar63> Anyone here? 11:07 PM <•Pupswoof117> I'm back. 11:07 PM <•Punchcar63> Good. 11:07 PM → PupsTheMechanic joined (PupsTheMec@hide-F4FF47D0.bstnma.fios.verizon.net) 11:08 PM <•Punchcar63> Now. What shall we do for verse 2? 11:08 PM <•Punchcar63> Huh. Sorta rhymes? 11:08 PM •PupsTheMechanic was opped (+o) by •Pupswoof117 11:09 PM <•Punchcar63> Hello? 11:09 PM <•Punchcar63> What shall we do for verse 2? 11:09 PM <•Pupswoof117> I'll think about it. 11:09 PM <•Punchcar63> Ok. 11:10 PM <•Punchcar63> Any ideas yet? 11:11 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> I'm logging off for the night. I guess ill see you pup pals tomorrow? 11:11 PM <•PupsTheMechanic> Bye! 11:11 PM <•Punchcar63> Bye. 11:11 PM <•Punchcar63> Who else is online? 11:11 PM ⇐ •PupsTheMechanic quit (PupsTheMec@hide-F4FF47D0.bstnma.fios.verizon.net) Quit: http://www.kiwiirc.com/ - A hand crafted IRC client 11:12 PM •Pupswoof117> She's out. Got to update the topic. 11:12 PM •Punchcar63> While you're here, let's get verse 2 under way. 11:12 PM •Pupswoof117 set the topic: PTM is off for the night. 11:13 PM •Pupswoof117> Sure! 11:14 PM •Punchcar63> I finished verse 1. What do you have for verse 2? 11:14 PM •Pupswoof117> Hang on, I'm looking through the logs of the channel. 11:15 PM •Punchcar63> Okay. 11:17 PM •Punchcar63> Anything? 11:18 PM •Pupswoof117> I have an idea. 11:20 PM •Punchcar63> Cool! :D What? 11:21 PM <•Pupswoof117> I am going to loosely base this verse of off 'Fraziercize' 11:22 PM •Pupswoof117> The Showtime Band sings it, right? 11:22 PM •Punchcar63> Bingo. We have a winner. 11:22 PM •Punchcar63> Dante sings the lead. 11:25 PM •Punchcar63> What is your idea? 11:26 PM •Pupswoof117> That I am loosely basing this verse on 'Fraziercize'. 11:27 PM •Punchcar63> I mean for the lyrics, silly. 11:29 PM •Punchcar63> Hello? 11:29 PM •Pupswoof117> Ah. For the lyrics, haven't come up with any yet. I might be battling a particularly nasty virus. 11:30 PM •Punchcar63> I will be back in 10 minutes to see what you come up with. 11:32 PM •Pupswoof117> Annie: Speaking of soccer moves, let's get in the soccer groove! 11:32 PM •Punchcar63> Okay. Not too bad. 11:33 PM •Punchcar63> Come up with more. I will be back in 10 minutes. 11:33 PM •Pupswoof117> Dante: when you play, you get better every day! 11:33 PM •Pupswoof117> Dante scores a goal. 11:34 PM •Punchcar63> Maria: Dante, that's very good. 11:34 PM •Punchcar63> Dante: Thanks maria. This just keeps getting better to me! 11:35 PM •Pupswoof117> It's time to wind up that move. 11:35 PM •Pupswoof117> Now I'm done. 11:36 PM •Punchcar63> Not bad. 11:36 PM •Punchcar63> I made some too. 11:36 PM •Pupswoof117> Looking good so far, Punchcar, what about mine? 11:36 PM •Punchcar63> I just told that to yours. 11:37 PM •Pupswoof117> Thanks! Just saw that. 11:37 PM •Punchcar63> I will do verse 3. 11:37 PM •Punchcar63> Angela: Sometimes it's all about something we see. 11:37 PM •Punchcar63> Gretchen: Like when practicing a goal kick or penalty. 11:38 PM •Punchcar63> Both: When we play soccer, we don't use our hands. 11:38 PM •Punchcar63> All 5: Gotta keep the soccer ball away from your hands. 11:39 PM •Punchcar63> Dante: Another thing in soccer is 1 exception. 11:39 PM •Punchcar63> Annie: And when you are the goaile, than hands are ok. 11:39 PM •Punchcar63> Dante: Thank you Annie for pointing that out. 11:40 PM •Punchcar63> Annie: But the rest of soccer is hands out. 11:40 PM •Punchcar63> Dante: No doubt. 11:40 PM •Punchcar63> Pause 11:40 PM •Punchcar63> (Over to Gretchen, Maria, and Angela) 11:41 PM •Punchcar63> Gretchen: That is the number one rule. 11:41 PM •Punchcar63> Angela: Hands in soccer are like danger. 11:41 PM •Punchcar63> Maria: Absolutely. 11:41 PM •Punchcar63> Gretchen: No doubt. 11:41 PM •Punchcar63> Done. 11:42 PM •Pupswoof117> Long, but good! 11:42 PM •Punchcar63> It's all of verse 3. 11:43 PM •Punchcar63> Chorus comes next. Your turn to copy and paste this. 11:44 PM •Pupswoof117> I have been doing chat archives. 11:45 PM• Punchcar63> Great. Just incase this gets deleted, we will still have it in archives. 11:45 PM •Pupswoof117> I will do a sweep from my Mac. 11:45 PM •Punchcar63> Now. You copy and paste my lyrics, and make verse 4. 11:47 PM •Punchcar63> Did you read me? 11:48 PM •Pupswoof117> Yep! 11:48 PM •Punchcar63> Okay. Did you do it yet? 11:49 PM•Pupswoof117> Just archiving chat.